¿Quien es Mejor?
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: ¿Quien es mejor para dar placer...El tiburón o la mariposa? [YAOI.] [ONESHOT.]
**Declaimer: Free! le pertenece a Kyou Animation, el fanfic es de mi autoria.**

 **ACLARACIONES: ¡Porno!** Bueno, quisiera decir que esto serán dos oneshot Au autoconclusivos, Con la idea básica de ambos practicando el sexo oral y quien es mejor, si básicamente esa es la idea en la que giran los dos Oneshot. Se puede decir que es **Porno con historia.**

 **ACLARACIONES DE ESTE ONESHOT:** Esta ambientada en AU (Mundo alterno) de tipo empresarial, Rin y Rei que tienen una relación secreta medio amor-odio. Esta narrado en tipo **tercera persona** , en gran parte de Rei aunque también de Rin, casi en Coral.

 _-Añadir detalles-  
_

— Dialogos—

 _Resalto de dialogos.  
_

"Entre comillas"

 **Detalles/ Advertencias:  
** Lemon. Contenido Sexual explicito.  
Rin puede parecer un Seductor y Rei medio paranoico. En este caso Sera Rin quien sea el primero en dar.  
(Puede tener errores ortográficos o gramaticales, me disculpo por ello.)

Es la primera vez que escribo Yaoi explicito así que me gustaría saber como me ha quedado, y que es lo que piensan al respecto. (No olvides comentar que me alientas mucho dándome tu opinión, Gracias.)

 **Para mas datos favor ver las notas finales luego de leer el oneshot. Gracias.**

* * *

 **ONESHOT**

 **(TIBURÓN)**

.

.

Rei Ryugazaki había regresado de la reunión de negocios que tuvo con la empresa rival _Samezuka_.

Cansado se quitó su saco y aflojo su corbata (para retirarla) cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba se abrió interrumpiendo la segunda acción.

Rei Tenía una idea de quien podría ser, pero más por sus instintos cordiales que otra cosa, giro ligeramente la cabeza con algo de desgano, a modo de reconocimiento.

— ¿Ya termino la reunión?

Cuestiono, con su particular tono serio y tranquilo: Rin Matsuoka.  
Quien ahora se encontraba en el centro de la habitación Pulcra, y con un aire de lujo modesto, que era el dormitorio de Rei.

El peliazul frunció muy ligeramente el entre cejo, que era una sutil forma de reproche pero que debido a su cansancio se limitó a decir:

—Sí. Aunque, lo sabrías por ti mismo, de haber asistido.

El pelirrojo hizo una ligera exclamación desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros, y dando una leve sonrisa de labios sellados.

—Sabes que no estoy interesado en las negociaciones con iwatobi. Los **demás** pueden hacerse cargo de ello.

—Viniendo de uno de los inversionistas interesados, es bastante preocupante.

—Solo lo soy porque mi padre quería el negocio de la pesca. Yo tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme también. —Respondió Rin sin dejar ese aire desinteresado, aunque su voz no perdía la seriedad y temple tan característico.

 _Era extraño como podía producir dos sensaciones tan opuestas_ , consideraba Rei.

—Hmmm…—Exclamo Rei en falso tono reflexivo. — ¿Y esas otras cosas son entrar a mi apartamento sin permiso?—Su tono reflejaba ligera reprobación que constantemente ocupaba. Solo que en esta ocasión, era mucho más suave, por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Rin le regalo una sonrisa presumida, y Rei sintió el deseo impulsivo de la ira queriendo emerger a modo de una vena saltada en su cabeza, sin embargo, retiro la sensación al instante, estaba demasiado agotado para darle la satisfacción a Rin de cabrearlo.

— ¿Eh?, Creí que ya me habías dado tu permiso.— Declaro con aquella sonrisa.— _La noche anterior._ — Continuo dándole una mirada descarada, dando un paso hacia su dirección.— _y la noche anterior a esa, y la anterior, y la anterior..._

Rin camino paso a paso mientras decía aquello, encontrándose a unas pocas pulgadas de Rei hasta que este irritado le detuvo:

— ¡Es suficiente! —Dijo con un ligero chillido exigente en la voz que a Rin le hacía tanta gracia.

Rei se sintió obligado a reaccionar en esta ocasión al sentir la proximidad de Rin, tratando de ignorar el ligero nerviosismo en la voz, y el leve rubor a los costados de su cara.  
Le irritaba la forma en como conseguía hacerlo sentir incomodo con sus acciones imprudentes, de hecho, el cometerlas por este hombre, le irritaba todavía más.

Rin era el hijo de un famoso pescador cuyo sueño era extender su negocio, pero que murió en un viaje por bote antes de conseguirlo, por ello, su hijo mayor cuyos oficios eran muy distintos al de su padre, se vio en la obligación moral de cumplir con el último deseo de este convirtiéndose en _Mayorista_.  
Una vez que consiguiese su objetivo de hacer alianza para que el negocio de su padre pudiera vender la mercancía a los interesados en tener un distribuidor, dejaría el negocio a manos de su hermana y madre, quienes le pidieron hacerse cargo ellas del negocio, para así Rin seguir con sus propias metas.

Al principio según le había contado el pelirrojo, sintió que debió seguir él con ese encargo, pero Rei sabia cuan egoísta a veces podía ser el hombre -y engreído-, por lo que seguir sus propios sueños era demasiado tentador como para rechazar tal oferta.

Rin jamás había mencionado esto de forma textual, pero Rei presentía que se sobreentendía dicho punto.

Aunque por supuesto esto no significaba que era un desgraciado, al menos en general, si fuera tan egoísta no haría tanto por tan poco.

(Aclarando esto, no significaba que Rei no lo considerara un imbécil a veces, tal vez más de lo que sus modales se atreverían a revelar.) Por ello, Rei tenía especial cuidado.

En cuanto a este, era lo que se podría decir un **evaluador de riesgo** para su empresa, él tenía que ver las probabilidades y los contra y a favor de cerrar un buen negocio con tal o cual empresa grupo, o persona. El gestionaba los riesgos de todo en general, y al tener tantos inversionista tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para medir a todos y que ninguno fuera un obstáculo o generador de pérdidas para su empresa en sí.

Debido a esto fue como conoció a Rin, que al ser un inversionista novato, Rei tenía que saber muy bien todo sobre este, o por lo menos lo más que pudiera, y ver su manera de manejar las cosas. Aunque el carácter algo inmaduro, y explosivo le trajo muchos prejuicios hacia Rin.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no era relativamente malo para los negocios. Había contratado a personas capaces para sus asuntos de inversión, e intentaba mantener su impulsividad a ralla al momento de negociar.  
Sin embargo con todo esto, Aun Rei no tenia del todo claro cómo es que termino en tales " _circunstancias_ " con el hombre frente a él.

Recuerda que Rin y él siempre tenían sus _roses_ por lo opuesto de sus personalidades (o al menos eso quería creer), y el pelirrojo comúnmente parecía tener un placer por irritar a las _personas rígidas_ , según sus palabras, por lo que Rei termino convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil en su mira para fastidiar. Sentía cierta fascinación por verlo perder los cabales, quizás generado también por un ligero desdeño hacia este, debido a que constantemente reprobaba e descartaba muchas de sus ideas al ser " _demasiado arriesgadas_ " o " _carentes de sentido_ " además de " _poco prácticas_ ", así que quizás su actitud hacia él era su forma de "castigarlo".

Sin embargo, pese a la frustración, ira, y nerviosismo que esto le podía generar al peli azul, no se dejaba intimidar por ello. No pensaba cambiar sus pensamientos solo para que Rin dejara de molestarlo, y aunque no lo admitiría, su obstinación no permitiría complacer el capricho del pelirrojo, aunque él no se considerara así mismo "terco", sino firme.

En cualquier caso, con esos obstáculos, su socialización no iba más allá de eso, y raras veces se encontraban fuera del trabajo que ambos tenían, al menos antes era así.

Por lo que Rei estaba casi seguro que nadie comprendería como es que su relación paso de eso, a permitir a este hombre entrar a su apartamento para realizar actividades que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo.

Le avergonzaba esto.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Rin. Su voz detonaba cierta diversión, al ver su reacción. — ¿Te pone incomodo la verdad?, _**Rei-Chan**_ _._

Rei sintió un estallido de enojo atravesarlo al oírle pronunciar su _apodo_. — ¡No me llames _**así**_!

Sentía como se iba poniendo " _de los nervios_ " con cada minuto que pasaba, el cuerpo volvía a tensársele, y el volumen de sus mejillas no disminuía, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Vamos, vamos, No es para que te pongas asi. —Declaro Rin ensanchando su sonrisa de dientes de tiburón aún más, divertido al ver como lograba hacerle perder la calma al otro.

Una vez dicho eso, el pelirrojo estiro una mano para tocarlo, siendo rechazado en el acto por el peliazul que exclamo:

— ¡No me toques! — reprobó frustrado, apartado la mano con su propio brazo de forma defensiva.

Con el saco en mano Rei se retiró rápidamente del sitio en el que estaba, dirigiéndose al espacioso closet que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de Rin.  
Lo abrió, y aun con el ánimo que tenía, lo guardo ordenadamente junto con sus otros trajes y sacos, los cuales recibieron iluminación de la luz proyectada en el techo del closet al abrirse.

Rin observaba la espalda del peli azul mientras hacía esto.

Cuando Rei termino de guardar su saco, procedió a quitarse la corbata para hacer lo mismo que con su prenda anterior.

—En cualquier caso— El Ryugazaki se animó a hablar usando un tono molesto, mientras colocaba la corbata en su respectivo gancho, sin dignarse a ver a su anfitrión o _intruso_ en este caso. — Sería mejor que se fuera a casa. Ya es tarde. — Le hablo formal.

Sin embargo lo que recibió no fue ni un reproche ni una aceptación, sino unas manos que se colocaban en ambos lados de sus caderas, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Haciéndote el difícil siempre…— Escucho decir a Rin, por detrás. Luego, como se estrechó a su cuerpo rosando su respiración en su oído. —A pesar de que me tienes aquí. —Susurro con ligera arrogancia, intencional.

Rei crispo los dientes, sintiendo sus mejillas arder (ya fuera de vergüenza o ira, no estaba seguro), rechazando el ligero escalofrió que su cuerpo sintió al oírlo tan cerca. Molesto aún más por sus palabras.

— ¿¡Que dices!?— Expreso, mirado hacia el lado en el que se encontraba, intentado girarse, y enfrentarlo— ¡no entiendo en lo más mínimo a que se- _hmm!_..— apenas y cuando logro separar un poco su cuerpo (girando el rostro un poco en el proceso), los labios cálidos se estamparon contra los suyos súbitamente.

—mm...— Rei soltó una queja, claramente sorprendido por la acción.

Instintivamente intento apartarse levantando su brazo, pero Rin más audaz, lo sujeto de la muñeca cuando estaba a la altura de sus rostros, y con la otra mantuvo firme su agarre en la cadera, dejándole pocas opciones para escapar.

Su boca presionaba dominante contra la suya, moviéndose con un poco de aspereza debido a la falta de comparación que encontraba. De forma intrépida, sintió como la lengua húmeda y cálida rosaba sus labios como si disgustara su sabor, Mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

Rei intento retroceder, pero solo logro que se moviera solo unos pasos hacia atrás, sin conseguir nada más.

Estuvieron en esa posición de firmeza, y rigidez por su parte, por unos momentos, (aunque a Rei le pareció una eternidad) y aunque Rei sentía que debía resistirse aún más, su mente se encontraba estancada en la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo junto con el sonido de su pulso acelerándose cada vez más. No encontraba la frialdad mental para idear algo que lo liberase.  
Solo se quedó rígido en su sitio, con esos pensamientos revoloteándole la cabeza, ni siquiera teniendo el tiempo suficiente para hacer nada más cuando Rin se apartó. O su boca lo hizo, porque de cuerpo apenas un centímetro.

Rei vio como el pelirrojo soltaba una respiración un poco pesada y cálida que rosaba los propios labios que mantenía abiertos, mientras se veía reflejado en esos ojos cereza brillante, que se tornaban traviesos.

Un segundo después una sonrisa engreída adorno las facciones de Rin.

—Sé que en realidad te gusta cuando actuó así. —Proclamo el pelirrojo, conservando aun su ligero tono bajo y provocativo.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron un poco más al escucharlo, y el aspecto algo ensoñado que tenía se opacó con el nerviosismo y bochorno.

— ¡Ee-ss-so no!...—Intento con firmeza, pero su voz salió más baja de lo que espero y no pudo evitar tartamudear—No es verdad.

Escucho a Rin reír ligeramente.

— No puedes esperar que alguien crea eso cuando ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara.— Señalo Rin con gracia y picardía, observando como Rei tenía su rostro apartado, mirando hacia la esquina de la habitación, evitando totalmente sus ojos.— Sueles mirar hacia otro lado cuando mientes, Rei.

El aludido volvió a ensanchar sus ojos, seguido por un sonrojo más pronunciado al sentir la vergüenza inundarlo. No solo por las palabras del otro, sino porque, y para mayor mortificación, darse cuenta que sorprendentemente dichas palabras eran verdad.

Su corazón aún se sentía acelerado. _**Él**_ siempre le hacía esto.

— ¡Eso es!— chillo, levantando la cabeza para refutarlo, pero volvió a ser atrapado por los labios de Rin. Esta vez con menos contundencia, pero sin dejar su tenacidad. Rei continúo sin moverse, sin creer que volviera a caer en lo mismo, considero volver a forcejear, pero esta vez el beso se tornó más suave y seductor.

Rei entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose debilitado conforme los labios de Rin presionaban los suyos, y su lengua (aprovechando que los tenia abiertos cuando intento hablar), se introdujo provocando a la suya con la experiencia adquirida, sabiendo muy bien cómo lograrlo.

En esta ocasión Rin solo coloco sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros, y a medida que lo devoraba (de forma bastante suave para lo que podía ser capaz de ofrecer Rin) a besos fue bajándolas rosando su cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Hmm— Rei se quejó de manera involuntaria, cerrando los parpados sin intención, al sentir las manos de Rin sobre sus caderas de nuevo, acercándolo, presionado la parte más baja de su cuerpo contra la suya.

Oyó una leve risa burlona de su parte, y Rei sintió la molestia sobrevenirle no sabiendo si quería golpearlo o besarlo más duro para que se callara.

Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.  
La primera por que no estaba a favor de la violencia (No pertenecía a años de evolución para volver a retroceder, por muy tentador que pareciera), y la segunda porque aún se sentía lo suficientemente molesto y defensivo para tomar el beso en sus manos.

Él no lo besaría por iniciativa propia.

No esa noche al menos.

Volvieron a separarse, de nueva cuenta siendo el pelirrojo el primero en hacerlo, aunque esta vez por la falta de oxígeno que otra cosa (aunque parecía un poco más una especie de interrupción por el mencionado), que aunque no era demasiado, ninguno parecía querer gastar sus energías en la falta de aire. Rin mantuvo su rostro cerca casi recargando su frente en la del otro, sin apartar la vista del peli azul. Este no se movió de su sitio.

— ¿Dijiste que estabas cansado cierto?— Le pregunto Rin luego de un momento. Su tono era tan bajo que parecía susurrarle.

Rei levanto ligeramente los ojos desprovisto de su pregunta— ¿eh?— pregunto ligeramente confuso.

—Cansado, ¿estás cansado verdad?, lo mencionaste al llegar. — Aclaro el pelirrojo. (No habiendo rastro de burla o malicia en su voz.)

Por un momento Rei dudo en contestar.

No sabiendo que actitud tomaría el hombre al saberlo, y sin querer saber cómo se sentiría al respecto, sobre todo al pensar en la posibilidad de que decidiera parar con lo que estaban haciendo. Su pudor le impidió analizar más esa cuestión.

—S-Si…—Respondió con sencillez y vacilación, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

La sonrisa del Matsuoka Volvió, aunque con un poco más de suavidad.

—Está bien. —dijo, y se separó su cuerpo, alejándose unos centímetros. Solo lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.

Ante esto Rei no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

—um…—No supo muy bien que decir, o si quería decir algo, o cuestionar, sintiéndose perdido, y algo confuso.

Rin sin embargo no aparto su mirada de él, sus ojos lucían con una novedosa determinación y aunque siempre parecían confiados, en esta ocasión parecían adquirir otro tipo distinto de confianza.

Aquella expresión le decía a Rei que el joven tenía algo planeado. Antes de que se dignara a preguntar qué era lo que pensaba, este tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama. — ¿R-Rin-san?

El a ludido rio, y sin dejar de caminar hablo— Es la primera vez en toda la noche que dices mi nombre, debe ser un milagro. Pero no importa, hare que lo digas muchas más veces esta noche. —concluyo, dándole una mirada atrevida antes de voltea hacia el frente.

Rei sintió como su estómago se contraía por las palabras de Rin, ya no sabiendo si era de enojo, vergüenza, o alguna otra emoción.

—Eso es lascivo. —Dijo intentado Sonar con desaprobación, pero su tono carecía de la severidad necesaria.  
Las palabras salieron más como un decir sereno, y hasta podría parecer carente de emoción.  
Pero eso estaba lejos de serlo en realidad, ya que aunque no quiso reconocerlo ese tono lo empleaba cuando se "resignaba" ante la situación o pedimento.

Aunque eso solo podía lograrlo Nagisa...O al menos eso creyó hasta entonces.

—Porque **es** _lascivo_. — Afirmo Rin sin girarse, aunque Rei casi podía percibir la sonrisa que probablemente tenía en esos momentos.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla de la cama, y Rin se detuvo justo ahí, se acercó a Rei y le toco los brazos.

—Ehm...Rin-san, yo ahora, Em, realmente no-…—Rei No sabía muy bien como plantear su pensamiento, empezando a sentirse alarmado.  
Ciertamente que el beso que compartieron hace un momento le elevo el pulso y... _otras cosas_.

Pero aún se sentía muy agotado por la reunión, incluso más con el jaleo que causaron hace momentos, por lo que su cuerpo no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para aguantar la actividad sexual. Eso quería decirle, pero solo estaba Logrando balbucear como un tonto si decir nada en concreto.

Siempre había tenido problemas para comunicarse durante la intimidad, anqué podía ser contradictorio, siempre le costaba mucho trabajo " _Soltarse_ " durante el sexo (razón por la cual siempre tenía problemas con sus parejas, las pocas que tenía.).

No era que le desagradara, este punto era claro -muy a su pesar-, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser comunicativo en la intimidad, o en general. En Secreto, quizás carecía de confianza.

Rin por otra parte socialmente era directo, le había contado que en su adolescencia era terco, y a excepción para expresar emociones fuertes, como la ira o la felicidad, no era particularmente abierto a hablar de sus emociones. Esto con forme paso el tiempo fue cambiando, y ahora como Rei podía confirmar, podía ser muy asertivo, al grado de la incomodidad.

Aunque aún quedaba algo de ese chico adolecente con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, podía verlo en sus ojos y en su actitud.

Pese a todo, Rin aun podía hablar prácticamente de cualquier cosa relacionada al sexo y él no, cosa que empezó a estresarlo.

—ah, eh, yo…yo— Intento de nuevo.

—Está bien. — Rin le dijo, como si supiera lo que estaba intentado decirle. — Solo has lo que te pido ¿bien?— Sonrió.

—Pero—Rei trato protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Rin.

—Solo siéntate.

Rin puso presión en los hombros del peliazul guiándolo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Rei pese a estar algo obstinado, lo hizo aun sin saber si Rin realmente había entendido lo que quería decirle.

—Bien. —Asintió Rin al ver que el otro le hizo caso. Sonrió un poco, como si estuviera instruyendo a algún nuevo miembro de su club de natación que tuvo en secundaria, y este hubiera dado el primer paso con éxito. — Ahora recuéstate.

En cuanto Rei hizo ademán de hablar, Rin le detuvo levanto la mano en señal de _alto_. — _Solo_ confía en mí. —Dijo y le miro a los ojos con seriedad.

Rei también le miro por un segundo, después suspiro accediendo.

—Ponte cómodo. Pero quédate boca arriba. —Añadió Rin.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? — Pregunto interrogante alzando una ceja.

— Solo hazme caso.

Rei pensó en refutar, pero se lo guardo, y solo asintió.

Se quitó ordenadamente los zapatos, se subió por completo en la cama, y descanso la cabeza en la gran, fresca, y suave almohada que había ordenado por correspondencia (para mantenerte la columna en su sitio sin que dejara de parecer una almohada común y corriente).  
Al hacerlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un momento con tranquilidad y suspirar con alivio sintiendo la tensión dejar su cuerpo en ese lapso.

La presencia de Rin fue el que lo trajo de vuelta y abrió los ojos, viendo cómo se acercaba a él, colocando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo recargándose en ellas, brindándole una sonrisa suave y hasta complacida. Su mano se acercó a su rostro tocando ligeramente el marco de sus lentes, pero se detuvo.

—No. Es mejor que seas capaz de ver esto con claridad. — Sentencio Rin de forma perversa.

Rei le miro interrogante, intrigado sobre sus intenciones.

El pelirrojo no dijo más y se apartó subiéndose a la cama.

— ¡Rin!

— ¿Qué?

—Los zapatos, Por favor.

El pelirrojo bufo molesto.

—BIEN. — Accedió. — ya me los quite.

—Gracias. Con toda honestidad, no sé por qué te es tan difícil, yo-

— ¡Lo que sea!, deja de matar el "estado de ánimo" y déjame hacer lo mío.

— Al menos dime que es lo que piensas hacer.

—Solo observa. Te gustara. — Aseguro con voz jocosa.

Rei solo suspiro y espero a ver qué pasaba.

Escucho el movimiento del colchón y enfoco la vista en lo que hacía Rin:

Lo primero que vio fue como estaba con las rodillas apoyadas, una que separaba un poco sus piernas, y se hallaba posicionado a la altura de las rodillas aproximadamente.

Lo primero que sintió fueron las manos de Rin recorriendo suavemente sus rodillas, y ascendiendo, tocando los lados de sus piernas, cada vez un poco más firme, como si su intensión fuera que estuviera mucho más consiente donde lo tocara.  
Cuando estuvo cerca de sus muslos los separo de modo que sus piernas le dejaran un hueco en medio y quedaran extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— ¿R-Rin?— Cuestiono Rei. Sentía como su corazón volvía a latir de forma anormal.

El pelirrojo no contesto sin embargo, solo le dedico una mirada traviesa por un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que sus manos volvieron a hacer el mismo procedimiento de caricias, solo que esta vez siguieron subiendo hasta su entrepierna, donde la proximidad hizo que Rei sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en la ingle y tragara en seco.

Finalmente sintió uno de los pulgares de Rin rosando la punta de su "equipamiento" lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera a través de la tela de los pantalones.  
Tuvo que resistir el sobresaltarse ante la sensación. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco sin embargo.

Rin se rio.

La mano del pelirrojo que se encontraba libre se deslizo por el área de la cremallera, acariciándolo un poco, lo cual provoco un espasmo en las piernas del peliazul.

Rei tenso su boca, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de manera irregular, y no dudaba que sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse.  
Maldijo a los efectos biológicos de su cuerpo.

Sintió como la mano que lo acariciaba suavemente se movía hacia su cinturón, y con un manejo bastante bueno, pareció que estaba logrando desabrocharlo.

—Rin...— Rei Murmuro nervioso, confuso hacia el rumbo del pelirrojo.

El cinturón se desabrocho.

Rin parecía querer mantener la sonrisa en un perfil bajo pero se notaba que conforme se acercaba a donde quería llegar más difícil le era el contenerla.

Desabrocho los dos únicos botones del pantalón negro, y traslado ambas manos al bulto que ahora parecía evidente que existía, bajo la bragueta, y sus ojos parecían encenderse un poco más.

—Realmente estas Feliz de tenerme aquí, ¿verdad?— comento Rin altivo.

Rei se sonrojo.

—que yo no- _¡ahh!_ — Rei se vio interrumpido, su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo cuando Rin rápidamente metió la mano en su ropa interior, y sintió como tomo entre sus dedos su leve erección.

—jeje Mira— Indico Rin mientras sacaba el miembro a relucir. Alzo una ceja. —Parece feliz para mí.

Rei reprimió un quejido ante la acción. Trato de que su pulso dejara de subir, y no jadear para poder hablar.

—R-Rin...e-eso…n-no…— Tartamudeo sin remedio, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad.

—Calma, aún no he empezado. — Declaro Rin con determinación. Coloco uno de sus pulgares en la punta del pene apretando suavemente, haciendo pequeños círculos ahí.

Rei jadeo al instante de sentirlo, sin poder evitarlo. Los otros dedos de la mano sin usar, se colocaron en la base, apretó un poco (ganado otro jadeo).

—hmm…— Rei soltó el primer gemido, con los labios contraídos (manteniendo en sonido preso en su garganta), ante los toques que le proporcionaba Rin. — Ah…— jadeo cuando le acaricio los testículos con suavidad—Ggh…— hizo lo mismo con su ingle.

Rei comenzó a sentir su respiración entre cortada, y le costaba cada vez más mantener los sonidos de placer bajo control, así como su erección empezaba a crecer más, y más.

Sin embargo para Rin esto no era suficiente.

Rei si hacia ruido siempre era muy corto y en un tono bajo y casi calmado, premeditando las sensaciones y tratando de mantener la calma y el control para no sentirse avergonzado.

Pero no esta noche, y ciertamente Rin no planeaba dejar que eso pasara.

De modo repentino, y casi implacable, coloco ambas manos alrededor del miembro palpitante del peliazul—Ggh...— Escucho su quejido aunque bajo, y ligero temblor momentáneo, así que empezó a bombear, y frotar hacia arriba y abajo, de la forma que solo el sabia; firme y constante, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado áspero.

— ¡Ah!-Ggh…- — Rei exclamo ante las oleadas repentinas de sensaciones. Su voz salió estrangulada, ahogada, y sus orbes se ampliaron con la impresión y excitación repentina que lo golpeaba como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Por un momento no tuvo el control de su cuerpo sus piernas sufrieron ligeros espasmos. Sus manos agarraron las sabanas con fuerza y se retorció un poco.

Rin solo observaba la reacción con una sonrisa casi mórbida y la emoción se presentó al verlo en tal estado. Redujo la velocidad un poco, para volver a aumentarla al poco después, decidió repetir este mecanismo un par de veces.

— ¡Ah!-¡Espe!-¡Ggh!—Rei intento hablar, el ritmo que manejaba era uno al que no estaba acostumbrado, y lo hacía sentirse sin control, trato decirlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Rin parecía acelerar más, bloqueado sus palabras y obteniendo sus quejidos. De nuevo. — ¡Rin!— Chillo exasperado, (pero su tono parecía desesperado,) con un ademan frustrado.

Solo escucho la risa aterciopelada del pelirrojo, seguido de unas sacudidas en su centro, y se vino sin remedio.

—¡!

Rei se quedó totalmente tieso en incredulidad, No pudiendo creer que se había venido sin más, sin previo aviso, y rápidamente. Su rostro se sentía caliente y su respiración aún estaba trabajaba.

La risa divertida de Rin lleno sus oídos. — _Tan veloz_. — Provoco.

Rei no sabía si su rostro podía sonrojarse aún más, pero de ser así estaba seguro que lo estaría.

La Vergüenza lo inundo, y balbuceo sin poder encontrar una respuesta congruente.

Ante esto Rin volvió a reírse y esta vez molesto a Rei.

—Ya está, solo me tomaste por sorpresa— alego Este un poco irritado. — ¡y además ensuciaste mis pantalones!

— ¿Tengo que recordarte quien fue el que se corrió aquí?

— ¡E-eso! Fue por tu culpa— Rei expuso abochornado. La incomodidad de la situación lo hacía sentirse más nervioso— ¡de todas formas! será mejor que me vaya cambiando—Intento moverse sin embargo Rin apretó su miembros que seguía preso en sus manos. Gimió paralizado— Hmm…

—Espera. —Ordeno Rin en un tono más severo.— Aun no hemos terminado.

Rei miro al pelirrojo, sus ojos aun parecían contener un fuego que resaltaba el rojo de sus orbes, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, Rei bajo los ojos examinando más su aspecto y se encontró con el bulto que sobresalía un poco de entre sus pantalones. Se vio ligeramente conmocionado, aunque ¿Por qué se sorprendía?, Rin siempre había sido una persona sexual, ¡un pervertido más bien!, excitándose por hacerle eso…

Estaba en el péndulo de su conflicto que ni siquiera noto cuando el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia este este, sintiendo su aliento cálido rosar su miembro.

—Rin— Reacciono en un tono excesivamente agudo en la voz.

No pudo analizar la expresión de Rin al estar en un Angulo que le impedía verle el rostro solo su cabellera, (la cual le acariciaba ligeramente sus partes íntimas, dándole un pequeño escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo) sin poder cuestionarle sus acciones con pánico.

El pelirrojo coloco un casto y cálido beso en la base de su miembro, tuvo una sobrecarga de emoción invadirle contrayendo los hombros y las alarmas de su mente retumbaron junto con la adrenalina de su corazón.

—Espe- ¿Qué— Rei intento exigir la detención de tal acto, sintiendo un ataque de contrariedad, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Sin embargo toda queja quedo ignorada, pues el pelirrojo continuo planteando suaves besos a lo largo de su ingle. Al estar por la mitad, sutilmente paso su lengua débilmente, acompañada de los besos.- hmm- Cerró un ojo ante la sensación. Dándose cuenta de lo diferente que se sentía a comparación de sus manos.

 _Se sentía tan bien._

Su relación llevaba un tiempo siendo consumida pero aunque pareciese raro Rin jamás practico el sexo oral con Rei. No porque no quisiera, al contrario varias veces lo intento siendo rechazado por el peliazul quien consideraba el acto, poco higiénico, y algo sumamente vergonzoso.

Debido a esto Rin había frenado sus intentos. Hasta esa noche, cuando Rei le dio la excusa perfecta para practicarlo.

— Rin—Rei reacciono débilmente, en un tono excesivamente agudo en la voz.

No pudo analizar la expresión de Rin al estar en un Angulo que le impedía verle el rostro solo su cabellera, (la cual le acariciaba ligeramente sus partes íntimas, dándole un pequeño escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo) sin poder cuestionarle sus acciones con pánico.

El pelirrojo coloco un casto y cálido beso en la base de su miembro, tuvo una sobrecarga de emoción invadirle contrayendo los hombros y las alarmas de su mente retumbaron junto con la adrenalina de su corazón.

—R-Rin no. Es sucio. — Rei chillo a modo de queja. Estaba claramente alarmado, mirando al pelirrojo suplicante.

Rin noto los ojos del otro sobre él, y alzo la vista arqueado una ceja con una expresión de supuesta ingenuidad. Al verlo decidió separarse brevemente, sin dejar aquella expresión, frunciendo algo las cejas molesto.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— _¿"Cuál es el problema"_ Dices?, E-es obvio, estas-tu —Tartamudeo. — ¡Agh! ¡Sabes que no me gusta eso!

— ¿El qué?— Cuestiono el pelirrojo presionando.

Rei se contrajo un poco ante la interrogante. —¡Ya sabes! ¡No me hagas decirlo!

— ¿ _Qué te la mame_?—Pregunto el otro rotundo y sin pudor alguno para su pesar. — ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si ni siquiera _dejas que te la chupe_?

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma tan vulgar!—Imploro cerrando firmemente los ojos en la vergüenza de oírlo.— Simplemente me parece sucio ya te lo he dicho.

Rin recargo una mano cerca del peli azul y se inclinó hacia este mirándolo directamente.

—Ya me he lavado los dientes, si eso te preocupa. —contrataco.— y no me importa tu suciedad, si es que tienes alguna con lo obsesivo de la limpieza que eres.

Rei se vio en un apuro sintiéndose más nervioso. _No importaba_ , se dijo, aun así era sucio para él. O al menos eso trato de convencerse.

Rin sin embargo no lo dejaría argumentar tan fácil.

—Dijiste que estabas cansado, y esta es una forma muy efectiva de contrarrestar el sexo convencional que tenemos. — Explico el pelirrojo pronunciado una sonrisa algo perversa.—Considéralo un regalo por no aparecer en la reunión. Y si no te gusta no lo volveremos a hacer.

Rei tuvo el ánimo de hacer una sonrisa sin gracia.— ¿Un regalo?, ¿hacer esto es un regalo?

—Considérate afortunado. —Bromeo Rin haciendo gala de alarde. Se inclinó ligeramente y tomo con una mano el pene del peliazul que reacciono al instante con sobresalto— Además, mira—Señalo el miembro ligeramente erguido. — Parece que no te desagrada del todo.

El rostro de Rei volvió a cubrirse de rojo, apretando los labios juntos.

Rin tomo esa reacción para volver a su posición anterior, y esta vez sacando la punta de la legua paseándola suavemente por su ingle.

El cuerpo De Rei se conmociono, y un suave placer le recorrió desde su sexo, sintió debilidad en las piernas.

—Rin-san —llamo suavemente, siendo consumido por la sensación. —Aun-aún no he dicho que si…—Murmuro tratando de no moverse. — _Hmm_ …— el otro lo ignoro.

La cálida lengua se pasó hacia arriba y abajo varias veces masajeando la carne tensa, la sangre comenzó a bombear más, y para el horror de Rei vio como rápidamente su erección se volvía más fuerte.

Fue entonces que la legua de Rin fue a un punto totalmente distinto, separo brevemente su extremidad bucal y la deslizo sobre la punta del pene el cual estaba aún manchado de semen, lamio los rastros y los nervios sensibles de la extremidad empujaron la excitación instantánea.

Rei soltó una especie de alarido, involuntario, para después comenzar a soltar cortos y suaves gemidos conforme la escurridiza y vigorosa lengua de Rin acariciaba y envolvía la cabeza de su falo como si quisiera introducirse en él.

La sensación era indescriptiblemente placentera y al mismo tiempo sin ser lo suficientemente duradero.

Rei estaba sumamente conflictuado. Por un lado, no querido ceder al placer, por el otro sintiendo una picazón de frustración al no poder sentir de todo el placer, e irritado por no poder contener sus gemidos aunque se siguiera resistiendo.

Podía sentir su pene cada vez más desesperado, estando totalmente erecto una vez más, y pese a ello continuaba siendo torturado, se cuestionó cuanto tiempo podría aguantar así.

Fue entonces que la legua de Rin dejo de moverse, provocando que gimiera insatisfecho (molesto por esto), pero su malestar no duro mucho pues el pelirrojo abrió la boca e introdujo su dura erección en ella.

Las oleadas de placer lo golpearon, sintiendo las paredes vocales de Rin contraerse contra su órgano, succionando un poco.

—¡Ah!- —soltó un grito sonoro, estremeciéndose como pocas veces lo había hecho (Lo cual podría ponerse en duda dado lo ruidoso que había sido esa noche), jamás había esperado que se sintiera de tal forma. La calidez que emanaba junto con la humedad, apretando su sexo era dolorosamente increíble.

En el momento en que el pelirrojo comenzó a chupar su miembro mientras utilizaba su lengua y manos para provocarlo, Rei fue incapaz de encontrar claridad en su mente.

—¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Ahh-h!—Grito con voz ahogada ya no importándole si contenía su voz o no, el placer era demasiado fuerte para mantenerlo bajo control.

Al parecer esto animo al pelirrojo a seguir, pues luego de escucharlo acelero el ritmo de su trato, probando más gemidos, jadeos y ligeros gritos del peliazul.

Absorto ante las sensaciones, no pudo evitar el impulso de mover sus caderas hacia delante tratando de obtener más éxtasis, mientras descansaba su mano en el cabello de Rin enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de este apretando un poco.

Rin, gimió un poco causando que las vibraciones que producía su garganta llegaran al centro de Rei quien no dejaba de exclamar:

— ¡Rin-an! ¡Rin-san!…¡Esto!...¡Esto es!-¡Ah!-¡ahh!-, ¡Rin-san!— chillaba su nombre.

Rin satisfecho por su resultado succiono aún más duro, causando espasmos en su compañero, quien aun conservando algo de lucidez se veía venir en un momento próximo.

Como si pudiera ver esto Rin concentro su energía en exprimir de todas las formas que sabía, el néctar guardado en el miembro de Rei.

Hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse, los choques de placer llenarlo y finalmente sin poder dar advertencia de ello el éxtasis puro lo inundo, dejando correr su semilla con un último y agudo grito:

— _¡HHAHH!..._

El néctar cálido se deslizo en sus paredes bucales obligándolo a retirarse lentamente, dejando caer algunas gotas sobre la fina seda de la cama. Otro poco se quedó deslizándose por sus labios como un ligero hilo.

Rin contemplo las manchas blancas, y el estado de Rei, su rostro parcialmente cubierto de un rubor rosa anaranjado,

La mirada vidriosa, el leve sudor que lo cubría, como seguía con su respirar agitado tratando de estabilizarse, la verdad Quería saber si podría hacer que viniera de imprevisto y por la cara de sorpresa que puso al correrse parecía que lo había conseguido.

Sonrió con orgullo.

Rei vio cómo su contrario se relamía los labios seductoramente y sus orbes cantaban victoria con el intenso brillo rojo en ellos.

Aun teniendo la respiración agitada se cubrió el rostro con su brazo.

Por primera vez, tuvo que reconocer que dicha emoción era sumamente acertada.

— Y, ¿Te gusto? — la voz ronca y altanera del Matsuoka se distinguió en sus tímpanos que resonaban con el latir de su corazón.

 _Fue la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido,_ y dudaba que pudiera conseguir sentir algo igual en lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Por supuesto que jamás admitiría eso en voz alta (prefería la muerte antes que eso, casi).

— No… _No estuvo mal_. — Respondió en su lugar mordiéndose brevemente el labio inferior anteriormente.

Rin se rio ligeramente ante su contestación.

— ¿En serio?...Desgraciadamente "No estuvo mal" No es suficiente para mí. Déjame hacerlo una vez más, y esta vez, será mucho, mucho mejor. — Declaro con su tono vibrante lleno de determinación, y dominante voz grave.

Rei sintió la excitación golpear el interior de su pecho, pese a verse venido dos veces ya.

Oculto esto en un suspiro de fingido cansancio y contesto tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

— Eso suena tan arrogante que no puedo dar seguridad de ello.

— Entonces despejare esas dudas, — Afirmo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, decidido. — _Con mi lengua._ — Finalizo paseando sensualmente dicho órgano por su dentadura afilada.

Y Rin se encargó de hacer valer su palabra…durante toda la noche.

Aquello no podía considerarse como una confesión de amor, ni de lejos un reconocimiento de sentimientos profundos. Pero sin duda, abrió nuevas puertas para desparramar su pasión que día con día se hacía más difícil negar.

Así como la innegable habilidad de Rin y su lengua.

Pero eso ya era otro tema aparte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Uff...¿Como me quedo?,** Lamento si Rin y Rei actuaran medio Occ o Rei demasiado Uke, tratare de que en el siguiente sea mas acorde con lo que conocemos. En la próxima le tocara a Rei mostrar sus habilidades, en esa ocasión estará ambientado en la universidad mas cercano al canon free que conocemos, y actuaran mas joviales.

Por lo demás realmente siento curiosidad por saber que opinas si me quedo bien o no, y si realmente debo hacer el siguiente oneshot, valoraría mucho tu opinión, Ya que es la primera vez que escribo yaoi explicito y de esta pareja. Quisiera escribir mucho mas pero en este momento no se me ocurre nada mas que agregar, mas que gracias por darle una oportunidad de leerlo y de comentar. ¡MATANE!


End file.
